Mega Man Through the Ages
Mega Man Through the Ages is the name of the trailer celebrating the 30th Anniversary of the Mega Man franchise. As implied by the title, it was a retrospective timeline featuring all the games released in the Mega Man franchise, with particular emphasis being given for the classic games. Aside from this, it also announced the development of Mega Man 11, even showing a trailer for that game late into the trailer. Description The trailer features the Mega Man 2 stage select theme playing in the background with the opening titles as Mega Man appears and briefly flashes. It then shows key art for Mega Man as well as footage from the game before Mega Man jumps down and arrives at an area with various signs giving years, with Dr. Light, Roll, Beat, and Rush being present to give Mega Man support. Mega Man then departs, and upon reaching the 1988 banner, spots a circular item with the words "30th" on it and picks it up before showing the key art and footage for Mega Man 2. Afterward, he continues onward until reaching the 1990 banner, at which point Proto Man teleports in and provides his brother with another "30th" item before taking his leave. Mega Man then picks it up, showing key art and footage for Mega Man 3. Upon jumping up a ledge, he then discovers an apparent E-Tank under the 1991 banner and picks it up. Upon doing so, it showed various key arts of the various Game Boy titles under the Mega Man World label. He then finds Doctor Cossack and his daughter Kalinka, who presumably left a 30th Icon for him close by, with Mega Man then picking it up and getting footage for Mega Man 4. Under the 1992 banner, Eddie then proceeded to supply Mega Man with another 30th Icon, with it containing key art and footage for Mega Man 5. He then jumped over some platforms and then collected under 1993 another 30th Icon, this time containing key art and footage for Mega Man 6. Just afterward on another platform, he found another E-Tank, this time containing key art for the various entries to the ''Mega Man X'' series (specifically, the main numerical titles, excluding the Game Boy titles as well as Command Mission and Maverick Hunter X). Afterwards, the Blue Bomber entered a tunnel and dropped down, making sure to avoid the wall spikes on the way down. Upon landing near the 1995 banner, he found Bass and Treble (in their Mega Man 7 appearances instead of their 8-bit sprites) waiting for him, as well as a 30th Icon that was presumably left out by them for Mega Man which contained the key art and footage of their debut game. Mega Man then descended down another level, and found Duo (in his Mega Man 8 appearance) waiting for him near the 1996 banner. Mega Man then used the Slide maneuver to grab the 30th Icon located underneath a narrow cranny, which contained the footage and key art from Duo's formal debut in the mainline series. After descending down yet another level, Mega Man, after jumping across to a lower platform near the 1997 banner, recovered another E-Tank, this time containing the games in the ''Mega Man Legends'' series. Mega Man then jumps down another level, falling into a pool with Appearing Blocks above the pool. Timing his jumps to have him scale the appearing blocks, he then continued onward, eventually managing to find two E-Tanks, one under the 2001 banner and another under the 2002 banner, containing the various key arts for the ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series as well as key arts for both the ''Mega Man Zero'' series and the ''Mega Man ZX'' series, respectively. Upon reaching the 2003 banner, Mega Man then boarded a Marine Bike and, after briefly jumping while passing through the 2004 banner, eventually disembarked on the other side and proceeded to use a fan to jump up to an overhead ladder. As he's scaling the ladder while passing the 2005 banner, the sky progressively begins to grow dark, and by the time he reaches the top near the 2006 banner, it is night outside. He then jumps across a platform, collecting another E-tank, this time containing key art for the ''Mega Man Star Force'' series. After hopping across narrow block platforms, he then finds under the 2008 banner another 30th Icon, which contained key art and footage for Mega Man 9. He then continues onward until the 2010 banner, where he finds another 30th Icon, which contained key art and footage for Mega Man 10. He then entered a tunnel with massive spikes on the floor. Using Rush Jet, he bypasses the spikes before arriving at the boss hallway entrance. He then finds Dr. Wily, and then, Mega Man jumps out and, due to his earlier collecting the 30th Icons, he finds that the logo for the Mega Man 30th Anniversary has been filled up. He then returns to Wily's room, with Wily then proceeding to, as usual, beg for mercy, before taking his leave via a steel door. Undaunted, Mega Man then accessed a transporter terminal nearby. He then entered a room with the 2018 banner and finds a similar icon to the 30th Icons he had been collecting, only it was different in that it had a question mark on the icon instead of a "30th". He then collected it, only for the screen to flash and for Mega Man to teleport elsewhere. Trivia *Although Mega Man Soccer, Mega Man: The Wily Wars, Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Mega Man Battle & Chase, Mega Man & Bass, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, Mega Man Network Transmission, Mega Man X: Command Mission, Mega Man: Powered Up, and Mega Man Xover do not have their key art appear, they nonetheless are mentioned throughout the trailer. **As such, Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, Super Adventure Rockman, the mobile games Mega Man Pinball, Mega Man Rush Marine, Chokkan! Rockman, Rockman Diver, Rockman GP, Rockman no Dot Art Logic, Rockman Panic Fire, Rockman Poker, Rockman Slot, Rockman Solitaire, Rockman Space Rescue, Rockman Tennis, Rockman The Puzzle Battle, Tobe! Rockman, the PC versions of Mega Man and Mega Man 3, the Game Gear version of Mega Man, Rockman & Forte: Mirai kara no Chōsensha, Rockman Strategy, Rockman Gold Empire, Street Fighter X Mega Man, Mega Man Xtreme, Mega Man Xtreme 2, Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X, Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken!, Rockman DASH Golf, Kobun ga Tobun?, Oshioki Kobun, Kokkai Kobun, Roll-chan no 15 Panel, Rockman.EXE WS, Rockman.EXE N1 Battle, Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation, Rockman.EXE Phantom of Network, Rockman EXE: The Medal Operation, Rockman.EXE Battle Chip Stadium, Rockman.EXE Legend of Network, Rockman.EXE Operate Shooting Star, Shooting Star Rockman: Wave Change! On Air!, Mega Man: Anniversary Collection, Mega Man Legacy Collection, Mega Man Legacy Collection 2, Rockman Collection Special Box, Mega Man X Collection, and the Mega Man Zero Collection are the only games to not receive even a mention in the retrospective (not counting crossover games). *Power pellets and a 1-up face icon make a cameo when Mega Man is falling down the spiked tunnel. *When showing the various Mega Man game footage and key art, the Robot Masters of each respective game appear in the background. Category:Mega Man series Category:Media